1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an amorphous semiconductor film containing an impurity element, manufacturing methods of a semiconductor device and a photoelectric conversion device which include the amorphous semiconductor film containing an impurity element, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of field-effect transistor, a thin film transistor whose channel region is formed using a semiconductor film which is formed over a substrate having an insulating surface is known. A technique in which amorphous silicon, microcrystalline silicon, or polycrystalline silicon is used for a semiconductor film in which a channel region of a thin film transistor is formed has been disclosed (Patent Document 1). A typical application of a thin film transistor is a liquid crystal television device, in which the thin film transistor has been put to practical use as a switching transistor in each pixel constituting a display screen.
A photoelectric conversion device has been developed in which microcrystalline silicon, which is crystalline silicon capable of being formed by a plasma CVD method, is used for a semiconductor film having a function of photoelectric conversion (e.g., Patent Document 2).
An inverted-staggered thin film transistor includes an ohmic contact region which is formed using an impurity semiconductor between a semiconductor film and a wiring. A pin photoelectric conversion device includes a p-type semiconductor film containing an impurity element imparting p-type conductivity and an n-type semiconductor film containing an impurity element imparting n-type conductivity.